Advice
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: How to make sure he's the one? There are five ways to find out. SasuIno. *For all the girls out there.*


**Advice**

**Summary: **Ino recalls all five love advice her father has given her. SasuIno.

*Dedicated to all the girls out there.*

* * *

**make sure he loves you more than you love him**

**

* * *

**

When she falls in love, she never loves too much – never she's dared to go all out. Blame it on every guy who cheats on their girlfriend – she's seen too many girls die because of heartaches alone. And to her, the lesser you love the faster you move on if he's decided you're not the one for him.

Sakura stares at the ring on her finger – a sophisticated princess-cut center stone with a bright crown of large round diamonds and mirror-finish platinum prongs. This only means one thing.

"Oh my God! He's proposed to you!" Sakura reaches for her best friend's hand to get a better view of the eighteen-karat diamond ring. "The stone's pretty huge too! When did he propose?"

"Last night," Ino answers, smiling widely at the rosette. "After he got back from a mission, he invited me to a dinner. It wasn't really that dramatic – he just knelt down and asked me to marry him."

"But didn't you say you're not that in love with Sasuke-kun yet?" Sakura remembers what Ino tells her a few weeks ago. Ino's smile disappears instantly when she hears that – because just like Sakura, she remembers that conversation too.

"It doesn't matter." Ino's eyes are unfocused, trying her hardest to dodge her best friend's eyes. "Because he really loves me."

* * *

**make sure he realizes that waking up next to you is always a celebration**

**

* * *

**

After the wedding, almost every aspect in Ino's life has changed. But the best thing about is that she can now freely sleep next to him. She's a liar if she says she's never slept with him before the wedding because truthfully, she has – however, they had to keep it a secret from certain person. Her father.

Looking back now, Ino can't help but remember all the awkward sex talks she had with her father before she got married.

Yamanaka Inoichi is firm believer. He believes that sex is only after marriage – a sacred act only for married couple. Unfortunately for Inoichi, Ino secretly thinks differently. Unlike her father, she believes in the saying "try it before you buy it."

Ino opens her eyes when she hears someone entering the door. She can't hold back her smile when she sees her husband wearing a purple apron on while holding a tray with her breakfast in it. And boy, does he never forget the red rose.

"Good morning," she says as soon as he steps in the room.

This is a typical morning for Yamana – oops, correction – Uchiha Ino ever since they got married.

Sasuke walks towards her to give her a sweet little kiss before handing over the tray to his beautiful wife. "Mornin'."

"Breakfast in bed again," Ino points out. It's not that she's complaining because she obviously is loving this 'cause really, which girl won't? She wholeheartedly appreciates that he wakes up early just to make her breakfast but it kind of bugs her that he does this _every_ morning – doesn't he get tired? "You really don't have to spoil me this much, Sasuke."

Sasuke refrains from talking while she continues, "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"To celebrate."

* * *

**make sure he's strong enough to protect you**

**

* * *

**

Her father promised her that no matter what happened, he'd be her protector. All because she was and will always be his dear little princess. His love for his princess couldn't be measured by any measuring equipment scientists had come up with. Yes, he loved her that much.

"Your father didn't make it."

Her whole world has stopped soon after she hears that. She feels as though everything around her freezes – she hardly understands what Sasuke is telling her after he tells her that ground-breaking news.

Ino gulps, hoping she just mishears. "You're just lying, right?"

"I'm not." Sasuke wishes he were but sadly, he weren't. Inoichi is dead – her father whom she loves dearly has died. It hurts to see her hurting, and he can't do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Ino."

Uncontrollably, the tears start falling. It isn't fair that he dies without saying goodbye – without having to tell her how much he loves his daughter. Life is just _especially_ unfair to ninjas.

Sasuke pulls her into a crushing hug before giving her the assurance that she needs. "I'll always protect you, just like he did."

* * *

**make sure he gives you the best at any cost**

**

* * *

**

"You want me to temporarily retire from my work?" Ino repeats what he's just said. She can't believe this – ever since she tells him the news, he becomes more overprotective of her than ever.

"That's right."

"I'm pregnant, not dying," Ino reminds him. "Sasuke, Torture and Interrogation department is currently short of staff – I can't leave now, and besides...you know how far along I am, right?"

One month. She's only been pregnant for one month and it frustrates her to death that Sasuke is acting like she's delivering the baby tomorrow. Ever since he finds out about it, he hardly lets Ino do anything – he does all the house chores for her and he does all the reading/researching about her pregnancy.

"You're in your first trimester and miscarriages usually happen during that period," Sasuke explains. "Also, don't worry about Ibiki – I've already talked him, and he agrees that you should avoid working until the baby arrives. It's not good for you to deal with criminals while you're carrying my child."

"_Our_ child," she corrects him as she places a hand on her belly. Sasuke and her have been waiting for this – it finally comes, after waiting patiently for two years. "Well, I guess you have a point there."

"I just want the best for you and for the baby."

* * *

**make sure he knows how lucky he is to have you**

**

* * *

**

"He has your eyes and your hair color," she says as she admires the baby in her arms. Her lips quirk a little – the twelve-hour labor is definitely worth it. "He looks just like you."

"I know," Sasuke most definitely agrees. Sasuke's never felt happier – Ino knows what he wants more than anything and it is the little boy in her arms. "Except for the nose and the lips."

"For a while there, I thought I was going to die of pain." Ino doesn't take her eyes away from the angel in front of her. "I'm thankful that I didn't."

He fails to reply but Ino catches the smile in his lips. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just really lucky."

* * *

**A/N:** Inspired by parents out there who want the best for their girls.

Not gonna lie, I was under the influence of _Jägermeister_ when I was writing this story – for the most part anyway. I know it's kinda out of character but at least it is a happy ending, right? Since I'm a little brokenhearted, I felt the need of writing a story with happy ending.

PS – This one-shot is part of my Ino project – you know what I mean if you've read my profile. This is the Sasuke/Ino installment. :D It's been MONTHS since the last time I wrote a one-shot for my fave couple.

Reviews and criticisms, please?


End file.
